SelfControl Monster
by Keida-Nowaki
Summary: Izaya makes a bet with Shizuo that he will do what ever he wants, if he wins. established relationship, will be a yaoi, Shizaya...guess thats a good enough explanation
1. Chapter 1: The bet

The bright sunlight shone through the crack in the curtains, landing right on the crimaon red eyes of a ,used to be sleeping, Izaya Orihara. The thin man slowly lifting himself up on the bed. The sheets fell down his bare back as he moved. Opening his eyes he looked around sleepily.

Izaya slid his hand over to the spot next to him on the the bed, which was empty now but still warm, telling him that the other occupant had only gotten up seconds ago. He looked around the small room, the size seeming so minimal compared to his luxurious apartment, but he did not expect it to be that big.

Giving a big yawn, Izaya looked around for his clothes. He spotted them on the floor and reached for them. He looked the clothes over noticing that his black v-neck shirt had practically been torn in two. He mumbled under his breath 'destructive brute'. Luckily that was the only thing damaged, though his jacket was no where to be seen in the room.

Izaya slowly got up from the bed, moving awkwardly from a pain in his rear. He put on his boxers and pants. Then he scanned the room again, locking his eyes on to the closet doors this time. He walked over to the closet and slid the door open. Filling the closet were many replicates of the same white button up shirt, black vests, dresspants, and what looked like a box of bow ties. There was also a small dresser, which upon inspection seemed to be storing only leisure clothes, underwear, and socks.

Izaya looked at the shirts in the drawer, and sighed from the lack of color, they were all just white and grey, not a single color of the rainbow. He closed the drawer, and then smirked as an idea came to his head. He took one of the button up shirts of the hangers and put it on. The size was way to big for him, the bottom reached his mid thigh, and he had to role up the sleeves, but he was deciding to wear it any way. 'not like that protozoan can complain at me.' He thought as he closed the closet door.

A smell drifted to Izaya`s nose from the other side of the door. He could smell something sweet, as well as the smell of fruit. He slowly cracked open the door, and peeked out at the dining room table, where breakfast was being laid out. Izaya noticed his jacket was neatly hung on the back of one of the chairs.

The tall bottle blonde setting the table noticed as the door was cracked open, and called to the smaller man.

"You`re awake now Izaya? Come on out and eat, don`t just hide behind the door like a stalker."

Izaya looked up at the man before coming out and into the dining room. The blonde glared at Izaya as he placed the carton of orange juice on the table. Izaya saw the glare and smirked at him.

"Good morning, Shizu-chan~~" Izaya hummed.

"Why are you wearing my shirt flea?" Shizuo growled back at the man.

"Ahh, Not even a 'good morning darling', that`s so cold Shizzy." The informant teased.

"Why don`t you wear your own shirt?" He barked.

"Why? Because you tore my shirt up. Such a monsterous passion, I`m surprised the rest of my clothes actually survived."

Shizuo`s face tinted pink, making Izaya smirk once again.

"Fine, whatever. You can wear the shirt for today, but I want that back. Now eat your breakfast."

Izaya looked at the table. The silverware had been set up, there was a plate of pancakes with butter and syrup, and a small bowl of fruits. Izaya gave a mischievous smile as he glanced back up at Shizuo.

"So cute Shizu-chan~. You`re cooking for me like you`re my wife."

" But you would be the wife." Shizuo immediately replied. "right Iza-kun."

Izaya pouted at the taller man, and then silently sat down at the table to eat his breakfast. Shizuo sat in the seat to Izaya`s right and ate his food as well. Shizuo glanced over as Izaya ate his food with that pout still on his face.

"You now you only brought that on yourself for making a comment." Shizuo stated.

Izaya didn`t look up at the man as he mumbled. "stupid protozoan."

Shizuo sat back in his seat having finished his food, while Izaya poked at the fruit in his bowl.

"You should really be a little more tolerable, since today is my day off." Shizuo stated.

"and why is that?" Izaya asked irritated.

Shizuo put his hand on top of the bowl and pushed it down to the table, as his other hand combed into the raven locks and he lightly kissed the smaller mans lips, pulling his head back as Izaya released his hold on the small bowl.

"because I have the whole day free to play with you." Shizuo said with a smirk.

Izaya` s eyes were wide as he looked at the blonde, then he turned his head away stubbornly.

"Play? As if, my lower half still hurts from yesterday."

Shizuo smiled at the stubborn actions. He brought hid hand, which had been on the bowl, over to grasp Izaya`s waist. As he brought his mouth down to the ravens neck. The white shirt he had borrowed was trying to slip right off his shoulders, and it gave Shizuo better access to the pale skin. Shizuo bit down on the ravens neck, earning a light whimper. His teeth letting go of the spot on the smaller mans neck, he licked the spot, gaining another whimper from the man as he weakly tried to push Shizuo away.

Shizuo chuckled at the mans actions, sending a shiver down the mans spine. He brought his head up to nuzzle the ravens ear, getting another whimper from the man.

"Shizuo~" the smaller man whined " we just woke up."

"I know, what about it?"

Izaya squirmed around in the seat."You want to do it this early in the morning?"

"Why not?"

Izaya tried pushing Shizuo away again. "dang it! Have some self control you stupid Protozoan!"

Shizuo pulled away from the man, but didn`t remove his hands just yet. He glared at the informant, who was already glaring up at him.

"Why should I?" he asked the raven stubbornly.

"cause you`re a brutish Neanderthal who needs self discipline, that's why!"

"hmmmm…doesn't sound like a good enough reason to me."

Shizuo moved to continue his previous actons, but Izaya`s hands stopped him.

"wait! If you can hold off till this afternoon… I`ll give you a reward."

Shizuo looked at the raven questioningly. " what kind of reward?"

"uhh. "Izaya looked around the room, his genius brain failing him. "just name it." Izaya smirked. "If you can control yourself till seven thirty in the afternoon, I`ll give you whatever you want."

Shizuo looked up at the clock in the living room, it was about three thirty. Then he looked back down at Izaya.

"Fine, we can make a bet."

Izaya smirked as Shizuo pulled his hands away and fell back into his chair.

"What fun," the raven chimed.

"So what will this bet be?" the blonde asked.

"hmm…" the raven smiled "Shizuo is not allowed to do anything qualified as intimate or sexual to me till seven thirty this afternoon. If you fail to do so you have to do what ever I say for a week."

"and If I win, you have to do whatever I say, for a week?"

"Actually, for a week, the bet would have to be more challenging. So you are also not allowed to do anything violent for the whole day as well. No throwing, beating or violent or loud language."

Shizuo looked at the raven and gave a smirk as he reached out his hand. "It's a deal."

Izaya shook Shizuo`s hand, a smirk decorating his face as well.

Could Shizuo really be a completely calm, and composed, non-monster like person for an entire sixteen hours. Well only time was able to tell them now.


	2. Chapter 2: Take to Work

** Well thank you for the reviews. I guess I will try to add new chapters quickly, but i make no promises. and I may edit things at random so,yeah.**

* * *

After eating breakfast, and making their little morning bet, Izaya gathered up his jacket and black messenger bag. Shizuo, who had been watching tv while sitting on the couch, looked at the raven questioningly.

"What are you doing flea?"

Izaya didn't look back at the blonde, only continued to check that everything was still in his bag.

"I`m going to work Shizu-chan, it may be your day off but its not mine."

Shizuo got up off the couch and turned the tv off. He went over to the door to put his shoes on. Izaya stared at the brute as he did so.

"Umm, Shizu-chan, what are you doing?" Izaya questioned.

Shizuo looked over at the informant. "I`m gonna go to work with you."

'he said that like it was batural' Izaya gave him a crooked look. "I`m sorry Shizuo, but there is not a bring your monster to work day at my office."

Izaya continued to check his bag.

"So, you want to lose the bet?"

Izaya paused his actions. Shizuo was right, if he left for work they wouldn`t see each other at all till he got off work at five. Which meant Shizuo would win the bet by default. But on the other hand if Shizuo went to work with him he had a better chance of winning, though there was also a chance that he would attack him in front of a client. Izaya went through the outcomes in his mind before he looked up at the blonde.

"Fine, you can come with me." Izaya quickly looked the blonde over. "But change into something else."

Shizuo looked down at his bartender suit, he had become so used to putting it on he just did it without thinking now.

"Isn`t this fine?" Shizuo questioned.

Izaya glanced up at the blonde, finally closing his bag and throwing it over his shoulder.

"No, change in to something else." Izaya insisted.

"Then what am I supposed to wear?" Shizuo asked, scratching the back of his head.

"You got jeans and t-shirts in there, just put that on." Izaya stated while motioning his thumb to the bedroom.

Shizuo stared at the raven with suspicion. "Did you go snooping through my clothes?"

"well I am wearing your shirt right now."

"wait, then why didn`t you just take a t-shirt instead?"

Izaya sighed "Just go change already."

Shizuo dropped the questions and hurried to the bed room to change into something else. He came out of the room wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. He looked over at Izaya, who was leaning against the front door with his arms crossed. He put his arms up to show the smaller man.

"You happy now."

Izaya moved away from the door, and looked Shizuo over. He gave a mocking smirk.

"much better."Izaya replied 'now people are less likely to recognize you'

"great, lets go then."

After exiting the apartment Shizuo quickly locked the door behind them, and they both headed for the elevator. Izaya reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of sunglasses, putting them on promptly. Shizuo stared at the smaller man,confused.

"we`re not even outside yet, why did you put sunglasses on?"

Izaya turned his head to the blonde and then back to look at the elevator door.

"no reason in particular." Izaya lied. 'cause I can`t let people see me leaving your apartment you stupid protozoan.'

Finally the elevator door opened and Shizuo and Izaya got in. Shizuo pressed the button as Izaya leaned against the elevator wall. The elevator jerked as it started to move, and then jerked again as it stopped . Both got out of the elevator and left the apartment building. As they walked the way to the train station, a thought came to Izaya`s mind. 'Namie is supposed to come to work today.' Izaya took his phone from his pants pocket and started to dial the secretary`s number.

"Who are you calling?" Shizuo questioned.

"Santa Claus, he forgot my present this year." Izaya replied to the blonde without looking up at him.

Izaya brought the phone to his ear, it rang a couple times before the irritable woman responded.

"What is it Orihara?" She asked sharply.

"Ouch, why so cold Namie? I was calling to tell you that something came up, and you don't have to come into work today."

" Am I still getting paid?"

"yes yes, you will still get paid."

"Your not meeting with someone dangerous today are you?"

"ha ha, why would you ask such a thing Namie?"

"Because its you."

"No no, I`m not meeting any one like that today."

With that the woman hung up on the informant. Izaya closed the phone and put it back into his pocket. Shizuo was glaring down at the raven.

"Who was that you called just now?" Shizuo asked.

"hmm" Izaya looked up at the blonde "Oh, that was no one Shizu-chan."

Shizuo and Izaya took the train to get to Izaya`s office/apartment in Shinjuku. After the crowded train ride, and elevator ride, they both entered the apartment. Izaya plopped down into his swivel chair, discarding his sunglasses on to the desk top, while Shizuo flopped down onto his leather sofa.

"That was suffocating," Shizuo stated.

"Oh don't be a little baby Shizu-chan"

Izaya turned on his computer and started to go through the files on his desk. Looking over some of them and then looking up some information on his computer. Shizuo sat up on the couch and then turned to look at Izaya.

"This seems like a pretty cozy job." Shizuo stated "just sitting in your chair looking at the computer screen all day."

"I`m trying to work Shizuo." Izaya didn`t even look at the blonde, and continued to work.

Shizuo was quite for a moment, but broke the silence again. "This is boring now."

Izaya sighed. "you`re the one that decided to come to work with me."

Izaya flinched as he moved the wrong way in his swivel chair and he could feel the pain in his rear. Shizuo noticed a chuckled at the ravens actions.

"What`s so funny protozoan?" Izaya snapped.

"Did I do it to hard for you?" Shizuo asked with a smirk.

Izaya`s face turned red as he scowled at the blonde. "Shut up you annoying brute. Just watch the tv or something."

Shizuo chuckled again before turning around to turn the tv on. Izaya squirmed around in his swivel chair, not able to find a very good position. Izaya`s rear really did hurt, and it was all because of that stupid brute. The raven leaned his head on his arm which rested on the desk. As he did he noticed that he forgot all about the fact that he was wearing one of Shizuo`s shirts. The article of clothing strongly smelled of the mans scent. Izaya lifted his head back up and looked over at the couch, he could see the back of Shizuo`s head as he watched the tv.

Izaya suddenly felt his senses getting flooded by the blonde, and his eyes grew wide as he started to react while sitting right there in his chair.


	3. Chapter 3:time goes fast

Izaya slowly tried to make his way past the blonde with out him noticing so he could go to the bathroom, and not tip the blonde off on what he was doing. Unfortunate for the informant, Shizuo could hear him trying to sneak past him and turned to look at him.

"Where are you going flea?" Shizuo questioned him.

"I need to get something that I left in my bed room. " Izaya replied quickly.

"Man, you were even doing work in your bedroom? You got to learn to chill out. Why don't you come and watch tv with me?"

"No, I really need to finish my work." Izaya said, rushing up the stairs.

He hurried into his room, closing the door behind him, and then rushing for the bathroom. His pants had become unbearably tight, and the blondes scent was still flooding his senses as if radiating from the shirt. Izaya slid down the wall of the bathroom to sit on the tiled floor. He shakily unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Pulling his pants down along with his boxers to release his hard member.

He hissed as the cold air came in contact with the heated member. 'You damn protozoan' Izaya cursed the blonde in his mind. As he started to pump the hardened member, biting his lip to hold back any noised, so as to not attract the blondes attention down stairs. The raven was starting to get frustrated as his actions were not enough. He searched his mind for another solution.

Izaya remembered the night before, how the blonde brute had held him. How the blonde had played with every inch of his body, leaving no area on his skin unfamiliar with the blondes touch. Izaya whimpered as his actions were taking to long. He thought back to what Shizuo had done to him, and hesitated as the solution came to mind.

Izaya slowly snaked his hand down to the hole which Shizuo had used to enter him some many times before. He slowly pushed his own finger in, biting his lip to hold back a moan as he started to move the finger inside of himself. Soon after, Izaya was finally able to release. He sat there gasping for air for a moment, relieved now that he was done. He looked down to notice he had made a mess of his pants and boxers. He quickly removed the garments and threw them into the clothes hamper. He went to his closet and took out a new pair of pants, unfortunately noticing he didn't have anymore clean underwear.

Izaya sighed and pulled his pants on. 'commando is find as long as Shizuo doesn't find out.' Izaya picked up a folder which had been on his night stand and went back down stairs. Shizuo looked up at the raven as he came down the stairs.

"That took a while. Did you find what you were looking for?" Shizuo asked.

"yep."Izaya answered holding up the folder, and quickly returning to his desk.

"That`s interesting." Izaya looked up at the blonde brute who was looking at him from the couch.

The raven sighed "What`s interesting Shizuo?"

The blonde pointed at the clock. "It`s already six thirty, that's three hours down." Shizuo smiled.

"but still thirteen more to go, Shizu-chan~~" Izaya teased

Shizuo glared at the smaller man and then turned back around on the couch. Shizuo sat there quietly as Izaya continued to work, and that went on for another two hours before Izaya had noticed how quickly the time was going. 'I can`t let Shizuo win this bet, it may kill me in the end if he does.' Izaya gathered up some of the files on his desk and his laptop, and walked over to sit on the couch, suprising Shizuo as he plopped down with all of his work in hand. Shizuo stared at the stack of files.

"How much work do you have to do?" Shizuo questioned.

" A lot"

Izaya looked up at the blonde as he was quite for a a bit to long, and noticed that the man was staring at him. Izaya looked at the man annoyed.

"What are you staring at?"

Shizuo looked back over at the tv, "So who was that person you called earlier?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya`s eyes grew wide as he stared at the blonde. "Why do you want to know?"

"It was a girl you were talking to right?"

"Why, does it bother you Shizzy?"

"Who was it?"

Izaya laughed "Oh my, were you jealous Shizu-chan?"

"Just tell me who it was."

"Celty."Izaya responded sarcastically, and than laughed again.

Shizuo suddenly got up, a violent aura almost radiated from him, Izaya prepared himself to get hit, but was surprised when it didn`t come, and the blonde just plopped back down on the couch, releasing a big sigh.

"Man, I need a smoke." Shizuo stated.

"Not in my apartment you don't." Izaya snapped

Shizuo lounged back on to the couch frustrated. Izaya just continued to do his work ignoring the blonde. Izaya looked up from his work when the weight was shifted on the couch, as Shizuo got up and went up stairs. Izaya looked at the clock, shocked to see another two hours had passed. Izaya quickly closed his laptop and set it down on the coffee table with the files. Izaya walked into the kitchen to retrieve the takeout menus he hid behind the unused cook books. When Shizuo came back down stairs he plopped himself right back down on the couch.

"Dang Shizu-chan, do you just want to root yourself into my couch?"

Izaya walked over to the couch and leaned on the back over Shizuo`s shoulder to hand him some of the menus.

"What do you want to eat Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked.

Izaya noticed the blond was moving oddly as he reached for the menus to look at. 'hmm. Maybe Shizuo is reaching his limit.' Izaya leaned a little further down on the couch. Shizuo shifted on the couch to get away from the teasing informant. He started to sort through the menus, and handed one back to Izaya. Izaya looked at the menu and frowned a bit 'oh surprise surprise, its Russia Sushi…again.' Izaya sighed 'don't you ever eat anything else Shizuo?'


	4. Chapter 4: A Plan?

Without much more of a thought, Izaya dialed Russia Sushi and ordered his and Shizuo`s usual orders. Izaya thought it was lucky it usually took Simon only a short time to make his deliveries, though that usually meant he got extra large tips almost all the time. It had only been ten minutes after they called in their order and a knock was heard at the door.

Izaya went and answered the door. The tall, dark skinned man looked down at Izaya with a big smile.

"Ah, Izaya, how has day been?" the man asked handing the sushi to him.

Izaya took it, and placed it on the kitchen counter. Then walked back to the man. The raven took out his wallet and searched for the mans tips as he answered.

"It`s been a good day, I guess."

"You no fight with Shizuo today?"

Izaya gave a small laugh, handing the man his tip. "Shizuo and me have not fought today."

The man smiled "Good. Fighting is bad, just eat sushi."

"yeah, I know Simon."

"Well, have a good day Izaya." Simon said with a wave.

Izaya nodded.

Simon turned to something behind Izaya. "you too Shizuo."

Shizuo gave him a wave without looking.

Izaya Shut the door as Simon left. Then turned around to glare at the blonde. Shizuo glanced at the raven, and then quickly went back to the food.

"What?" Shizuo asked.

Izaya gave a sigh "can`t you ever just wait on the couch." Izaya said while walking over to take his food "You get attracted to the smell of food like a dog."

"Woof!" Shizuo mocked as Izaya walked past him, making the raven turn to glare at him again.

Both walked into the living room. Shizuo plopped back down on the couch, while Izaya spread out in the single person chair farthest from the side of the couch Shizuo was sitting on. Shizuo looked over a the raven. He seemed like a kid. His back on one arm of the chair while his legs rested on the other. He held his food on his chest and scooped it up to eat while watching the t.v.

Izaya glanced over at the blonde to see the grin that spread on his face. He paused for a moment, lowering his food.

"Why are you staring at me?" Izaya questioned

" You seem like a kid sitting there like that." Shizuo said with a laugh.

Izaya looked back at the t.v. "that would make you a pedophile, wouldn't it Shizuo?" Izaya took another bite of his food. "your not gonna dump me and find yourself a child to fuck are you Shizuo." Izaya mocked in fake sadness. Izaya smirked seeing the blonde frown "Eww, what a pervert Shizu-chan." Izaya said with a giggle.

Shizuo`s hands balled up into fists. Izaya noticed this and smiled.

"Don`t get mad Shizuo." The raven warned with a wink "If you do anything violent you will lose the bet."

Shizuo unclenched his fists and looked at the raven.

"What about you?" Izaya cocked his head to the side confused. "You don`t really seem to be trying to win. Its already been six hours and you seem to be avoiding me more than trying to make me crack."

Izaya froze, 'six hours?' Izaya looked at the clock, he was right, it was already nine thirt Izaya looked at the clock, he was right, it was already nine thirty.. 'Time is a bitch, why does it seem to be going by so fast today?' Izaya thought. 'I need a plan.'

Already done with his food, Izaya got out of the chair. He walked over and plopped himself on the couch, right next to Shizuo. Shizuo glanced at the informant, who was now staring up at him from where he sat. Izaya leaned forward, his hands between his legs holding on to the edge of the couch. Shizuo continued to eat his food and ignore the informant.

The raven was unhappy with the lack of attention he had on him. Usually Shizuo would have just started to molest him right off, but the blonde seemed to be controlling himself very well today. 'come on Shizuo! You`re a monster who reacts on instinct. React already!' the raven yelled in his mind. Noticing the blonde had no intention to do anything, Izaya gave a sad sigh and pouted slumping back into the couch. 'how can he be this good at controlling himself?'

The raven looked at the coffee table, spying the remote on the corner. He had an idea. Izaya reached for the remote, leaning over the blondes lap in the process. No reaction, Izaya sighed and started to search through the channels


	5. Chapter 5: Pride?

**Hope this can like make up for how long it took me to post the chapters. and yes I know there are mistakes in grammar and spelling, I`ll just find those later. Well, hope I continued it well.**

* * *

Flipping through the channels Izaya found a familiar face on the screen, Shizuo`s little brother Kasuka. 'Hmm. Is this worth the chance of being thrown out my own window?' Izaya glanced over at Shizuo, then decided on his plan.

" Oh, well if it isn`t the most popular Yuhei Hanejima. He still seems to be doing well."

Shizuo looked up at the tv, putting his empty sushi tray on the coffee table. He leaned back on the couch, almost looking like his brother with an emotionless expression. Izaya watched the movements carefully, this was deep water he was deciding to throw himself into, and at the chance it may work he wanted to be on guard. When he was sure he was safe, the informant continued his rant.

" His personality in real life is so different from how you see him on tv. How did he even get this job in the first place Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo shrugged "I don't know. He told me about it after he got home one day." The blonde reached into his vest pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes.

Izaya glared at him "don't you dare light one of those in my home."

Shizuo glanced at the raven to see he was serious. The debt collector gave a sigh and put the pack of cigarettes back in his vest pocket. He slouched back down in the couch cushion, combing his hand through his hair.

'Ah, Shizuo looks frustrated now.' Izaya thought with a smirk. 'maybe this plan will work.' Izaya continued to talk in his condescending tone.

"It is actually quite amazing that your stoic little brother made it into show business. Haha, I don't think anyone could have predicted that this is what he would do for a life. And man do I feel sorry for the girls that fall in love with that act of his." Izaya mocked pity "He is tricking all of their fragile hearts into believing he is their prince charming. Even my little sisters fell for.."

*crack* Izaya stopped as he heard the sound, and he slowly turned his head to look at Shizuo. 'Did the plan work?' Izaya thought while half accomplished and cautious about his actions. But when his eyes focused on the blonde, his heart fell. Shizuo calmly placed his, now broken, chopsticks on the coffee table. He didn`t look like he was anywhere close to beating the raven within an inch of his life. 'why didn`t that work?' Izaya thought. 'I ridiculed your brother Shizuo! Your precious little brother! Why don't you respond?' Shizuo stood up off the couch, still calm. He gave a sigh and started to walk toward the door.

" I`ll be outside the building for a while so I can have a smoke. Kay." The blonde told the raven with a wave before going out the door.

The room was silent for a minute. Then, Izaya threw himself down on the couch spazzing and knocking off the couch pillows. He gave a huff and stared up at the tall ceilings of his apartment.

" He`s gonna win if this keeps up." Izaya sat up to look at the door. "Why don`t you ever show that you actually have this kind of control at any other time, you stupid protozoan!" Izaya grabbed a pillow from off the floor and threw it at the door. He fell back onto the couch to stare back up at the ceiling.

'Dear pride forgive me, but if I can`t make Shizuo angry. Then I will have to seduce him.' Izaya gave a sigh. 'This may be the worst bet I have made.'

It didn`t take long for Shizuo to come walking back into the apartment. He looked down at the pillow on the floor, and could have sworn that it was on the couch before he went out for a smoke. Then he looked over to the couch, where the ravens legs were hanging over the back. The blonde took the cigarettes from his pocket and put them on the kitchen counter before heading over to the couch. He looked down at Izaya who sat there upside down, his arms spread across the couch, blocking Shizuo from sitting back down.

" Can you move your arm?" Shizuo asked

"No" the raven responded without hesitation.

Shizuo gave a sigh. He reached down and lifted the ravens arm so he could slide onto the couch underneath it. He let go of the ravens arm and it flopped down onto his lap. He looked down at the informant.

"Is something wrong?" Shizuo asked.

"Everything`s peachy." Izaya said with a smile, in a mock cheerful tone.

Izaya turned his hands downward so he could push himself up. One hand pushed off the couch, while his other hand was right on Shizuo`s thigh. The blonde gave a small grunt at the action, and turned his face away. He covered his face with his hand, but Izaya still noticed the pinkness of his ears. That made the raven smirk.

Izaya turned himself around so his feet were no longer hanging off the edge. Now both of his hands were on Shizuo`s thigh, and he made ever move he made exaggerated so his hands rubbed at the thigh, making the blonde blush even more. 'Wow, this seems so much more effective.' Izaya thought with a smirk.

Izaya leaned forward a bit, almost hovering over Shizuo`s lap. He leaned farther forward, as if trying to see Shizuo`s face. The informant spoke with a fake concern.

"What is it Shizuo? Is something wrong?" The blonde didn`t respond.

"Shizu-chan, you didn`t get sick off those stupid cigarettes did you?"

The blonde Shook his head. This avoiding response irritated the raven. So the informant removed his hands from Shizuo`s thigh, and reached up to take the blondes hands away from his face.

"You look all red Shizu-chan, you`re not getting sick are you?" the raven asked as if he was actually concerned.

"I`m fine." Shizuo chocked out.

'wow Shizuo, is your sex drive that much more powerful than your anger?' Izaya thought. 'no wonder it seems so intense.'

Izaya sat back down on the couch. He picked up the remote and lounged back in the couch, his arm rubbing against Shizuo`s. Izaya gave a smile and looked at the blonde.

"want to watch a movie Shizu-chan?"

The blonde looked at the devious man. Those mocha eyes almost showed how much he was struggling to keep his control.

"Ahh."

Shizuo twitched when he heard the sound. He looked down at the raven, who was now leaning on him more and holding onto his leg.

"My leg fell asleep." Izaya stated.

Shizuo got up off the couch, the informant falling back as he did so.

" I have to got to the bathroom real quick." Shizuo said. "You can find a movie for us till I get back."

With that Shizuo hurried up the stairs. Izaya glared at the blonde as he fled. 'That`s cheating Shizu-chan. You are supposed to stay on the couch and be seduced by me until you are so horny falling back as he did so.

" I have to got to the bathroom real quick." Shizuo said. "You can find a movie for us till I get back."

With that Shizuo hurried up the stairs. Izaya glared at the blonde as he fled. 'That`s cheating Shizu-chan. You are supposed to stay on the couch and be seduced by me until you are so horny you will attack me on instinct…. What the heck is wrong with me right now?' Izaya thought.

Shizuo came back down the stairs with a smile on his face and an air of relief. That only made the raven scowl as he sat on the couch waiting for him to get back. Once the blonde plopped back down on the couch, Izaya started to move so he was leaning on the blonde once again, but a hand stopped him.

"that`s a little too close Izaya. I need some space."Shizuo told the raven.

Izaya inched over on the couch.

"Still too close."

Izaya raised his eyebrow as he inched a little farther away.

"a bit more."

Izaya moved again.

And than again and again, till Izaya was pressed up to the opposite end of the couch, and Shizuo finally told him that was far enough. Izaya scowled as he started the movie. He was now too far away from the blonde to continue his plan.

As the previews started Izaya looked down at the clock. 'two thirty…there is no way the time went by that fast.' Izaya thought. 'and wait, the movie last two hours. There is only five hours left in this bet, but I still have yet to make Shizuo crack.'


	6. Chapter 6: Cigarettes

Izaya was not paying attention to the movie, as he was trying to rethink his plan. The blonde sat on the other side of the couch, Silently watching the movie. The informant looked at the clock again. 'three thirty' the movie was already half way through, only four hours left in the bet.

'Why won`t this stupid monster just crack?' the raven screamed in his head. Izaya looked over at the blonde, who was still focused on the movie.

The informant inched closer to the debt collector a little bit and then threw himself down on the couch. His head was almost on Shizuo`s lap, his hair fluttering about on the blondes leg in a mess. The raven turned to his side in a jerking motion, giving a whining sound which attracted the blondes attention. Izaya shifted on the couch making more sounds till the blonde looked down at him.

"Whats up?" Shizuo asked the restless raven.

"This couch is uncomfortable."

"Okay"

Izaya snapped his head around to look up at the blonde.

"You`re so stoic today Shizu-chan."

"What?"

"You`re acting so calm! It`s irritating!" Izaya said in a tantrum.

"Why`s that irritating?"

Izaya pouted and turned his head to the side. "It`s not normal."

Shizuo only stared at the raven with a defying expression. The silence irritated the informant, and he whined, lifting his head on to Shizuo`s lap.

"You`re too close Izaya."

Izaya shot his eyes to the blonde in a glare.

"I`m not going to lose this bet." The raven stated with determination.

"But you already are."

Izaya lifted himself up, both hands going to Shizuo`s thigh. He moved so he hovered over the blonde, one of his legs between both of Shizuo`s legs. His hands trailed down the blondes toned arms.

"I never lose a bet Shizu-chan."

"So you plan to offer yourself to me, just so you can win a bet."

Shizuo`s eyes almost showed pity. Just the slight hint of the feeling angered the raven greatly. 'Don`t act like you pity me, you brute!'. Izaya stepped away from the blonde and stomped into the kitchen.

The raven grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He turned around and then noticed an item sitting on the counter. He placed his bottle of water on the counter and picked up the small box.

The raven smirked and made his way to the stairs as his new plan came into motion.

"What`s taking you so long?" Shizuo asked as he turned around on the couch to look back at the raven.

Then he noticed the raven had a small box in his hand. His expression turned to being suspicious.

"Why do you have my cigarettes?"

Izaya continued to walk up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked in mock innocence.

Shizuo got up and walked toward the stairs. As he reached the stairs the raven started running right for the bathroom. Shizuo ran after him. He pulled the raven back to try and stop him, both men falling to the floor. Shizuo looked up, hopeful that he succeeded, but he hadn`t. The raven had flushed the entire contents of the box.

Izaya smirked, thinking he had finally won. But the smirk fell, as Shizuo calmly stood up and walked back down stairs.

'What was that?' Izaya rushed out of the bathroom and looked down at the blonde who was now stretched out on the couch. The raven went down the stairs and stood in front of the couch. He looked down at the couch, the blonde had left him no where to sit. So he went and sat down on the single chair, pulling his legs up to his chest. The informant glared at the blonde. 'withdrawl, withdrawl, withdrawl… Come on you stupid protozoan cigarette addict! Withdrawl!' Izaya`s head hung down as his thoughts obviously didn`t reach the blonde. The raven stood back up and walked over to the kitchen to get the bottle of water he had left on the counter, but was surprised to see it was not there. He looked around to see if it had fallen. His eyes landed on the blonde who was drinking from a bottle of water. The debt collecter gave him a short glance and then went back to paying attention to the tv.

'Really Shizu-chan, you take revenge on me by taking my water bottle.' Izaya gave a sigh and then walked over to the fridge to get a new bottle of water. He opened the bottle and drank the liquid down, and then he turned his head to look at the clock. The informant coughed, almost chocking on the water in his surprise, two hours left. The bet was close to being over, and Izaya wasn`t sure what else he could try to do to the brute.

'How is it he has stayed in control this entire time? I have been all over him. I insulted his brother, I flushed his god damn cigarettes. Crack already you stupid protozoan!'

* * *

**Okay, well this was probably kinda short, but I will work on the last bit of the story as soon as possible. In the next chapter I think I will give it a kind of cliff hanger ending so I actually plan to add two chapters then.**


	7. Chapter 7: Do you love me?

**I am sorry I have not updated anything. I got a little busy, and was also suffering from a serious writers block. I will try to finish the last chapter or so very soon. kk ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Izaya stood there in the kitchen, thoughts racing to think of a new plan. 'only two hours left. What could I do.' One thought came in to Izaya`s mind. He wanted to dismiss it but felt it might be able to win him the bet. He left his partially finished water bottle on the counter, and walked over to the couch that Shizuo was laying on.

The blonde ignored the raven as he stood over him, acting as if he never noticed. Until the informant climbed right on top of him. Shizuo looked up to see the males face inches from him, the red e Shizuo looked up to see the males face inches from him, the crimson eyes swirling bright with emotion. The blonde looked to be in shock. Izaya gave a light sigh. 'please let this work.'

"Do you love me Shizuo?"

The bodyguard froze, could he actually answer this question without losing the bet. His mouth just hung open staring at the raven in disbelief.

"Shizuo~~~" Izaya whined, when he did not get his answer.

Shizuo looked to be flustered now, but he knew he had to get the raven off of him. He put his hands up to block the raven.

"you`re too close Izaya."

He got no response. He put his hands down to feel shocked at the sight of the ravens face. The raven almost looked in tears.

"You don't really love me do you Shizu-chan." The raven whined.

"What in the world would make you think that?" Shizuo asked confused.

He gently pushed the raven off, so they both could be sitting upward. Izaya`s hair hung over his eyes.

"You`re such a brute Shizu-chan. How could you probably hold it in when you are around the one you love?"

Shizuo twitched at that comment. The raven made it sound like he was just a monster. The comment itself made the blonde mad but he still had to control himself for two more hours. The raven got off the couch in a rage, and he walked over and plopped down in his desk chair. 'That should do it. Shizuo has never been able to hold back after little fights like that happen.' Izaya internally smirked. ' That should get the brute to crack at least a little bit before the time is up.'

Shizuo`s head hung down, how was he supposed to get out of this mess. A while passed between the two in silence. Izaya had continued to do some work that he had neglected earlier. The clicking of his keys felt like they were cracking into Shizuo`s brain as he tried to think the situation through. The blonde looked up at the clock to see that there was at least one hour left in the bet.

Izaya saw the blonde still wasn't making his move. 'only one hour left. I have to speed this up.' Izaya picked up his cell phone and started to text a message to the blonde. Soon enough he heard the message tone of Shizuo`s cell. The blonde flipped the phone open to see the message.

'stupid brute'

It was a childish way that Izaya used to show that he was mad, and it only bothered the blonde more. He closed the message window and then he noticed something on the screen. He looked back up toward the clock on the entertainment system. Then he looked back at his phone, he clicked on the calendar and read an event that happened the day before.

Shizuo stood up from the couch and turned to Izaya. The Informant looked at the brute.

"What is it Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked. Inwardly hoping that this was the end of their little bet.


	8. Chapter 8: the end?

**Chapter 8**

Izaya`s heart dropped as he saw the look on the blondes face. He looked to be happy now. This irritated the raven. 'why are you happy you brute? We just had a fight, look like you are at least sorry for it!'

Shizuo walked over to Izaya`s desk. He stood right next to the informants chair.

"Go away you stupid brute." Izaya said in frustration.

Shizuo reached over the raven and turned off his computer moniter. Izaya turned around to yell at the blonde, and ended up getting pinned to his chair. The blonde was inches from his face and the look in those mocha eyes almost creeped Izaya out. Shizuo inched just a bit closer so their foreheads touched and they could stare right into each others eyes.

"I love you Izaya." Shizuo said passionately.

Izaya gave a small smirk. "That is quite intimate Shizu-chan. You had one hour left—"

The informant was cut off as the blondes phone was put in front of his face. He looked up at the blonde who had an evil smirk decorating his face. Izaya looked at the phone in his face, and his eyes widened. The time read, seven thirty pm. 'What? It cant be.'

Izaya looked at the clock on his entertainment system, it read six thirty. He looked back up at Shizuo.

"What are you trying to pull?"

Shizuo smirked wider. "Day light savings time." Izaya cocked his head to the side. "I completely forgot. I had actually reset all my clocks yesterday, but you. You were at my house most of the day. So you never reset them." Shizuo leaned back in closely to Izaya. "So it looks like your time is up."

Shizuo closed the space between them with a kiss. Izaya`s head was spinning. 'So my plan was an hour behind. Damn this stupid protozoan.' Izaya`s thoughts were interrupted as Shizuo`s hand slipped down and groped his butt. Izaya gave a squeak and wrapped his arms around the blondes neck.

"So you are going commando."

Izaya`s entire face turned red. 'stupid brute'. Shizuo picked the raven up out of the chair, and carried him bridal style to the stairs. Once the shock faded from Izaya`s mind he started to struggle in the blondes grip.

"What are you doing you stupid brute?"

Shizuo laughed. "I`m gonna claim my reward now."

Izaya struggled as Shizuo carried him up the stairs and to his room. Where he was set down on the bed. Izaya was still trying to struggle. Shizuo captured his legs and pinned his arms down.

"We made a bet Izaya. You should hold up to your deal like a man."

Shizuo leaned down and kissed Izaya on the neck. Izaya gave out a whine.

"Shizuo~~" the raven pleaded.

The blonde brought his head up to look at the ravens face.

"What is it Iza-chan?" he asked mockingly.

Izaya mentally cursed himself for what he was going to say.

"Please go easy on me this time."

Shizuo smirked, leaning back down to bite Izaya`s neck softly, earning a whimper from the raven.

"We`ll see"

* * *

**Well, I should make one more chapter after this. sorry to keep leaving you hanging. But the next chapter will definately be the R rated stuff, however best i can write it. **

**kk ^_^ thank you to all of you that have been reading my only 2 stories as of now...though neither are really finished yet.**


	9. Chapter 9: M-rated

**Well, yeah...this** **chapter may need some editing later on but, this would be the end.**

**kk hope y`all like**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Shizuo spoke low into Izaya`s ear.

"I`m not sure I can go easy on you Iza-kun. You`ve been tempting me all day, and you know its hard to hold it in, since I`m a monster." Shizuo looked at Izaya with a determination.

Izaya had no response for the blonde and just pouted. 'brutish idiot'. Not getting a response from the raven, Shizuo leaned down a bit his neck again. Izaya tried to hold back the whimper but failed in his attempt.

"Shizuo" the informant whined "enough…you already left a mark there."

Izaya could feel Shizuo`s lips on his neck as the formed into a smirk. Then he could feel as Shizuo`s hands started to roam his body. The raven fidgeted as the hands traced the outline of his body, drowning the smaller male in its sensation.

Shizuo chuckled, gaining the informants attention again.

"What`s so funny Shizu-chan?" the raven asked irritated.

The blonde`s hand went down to the bulge in the informants pants. Izaya whined as the blondes hand made indirect contact to his heated member. The raven cursed himself as he wished the fabric of his pants was not in the way.

"You reject my advance this morning. But when it actually comes down to it you`re the first one to get hard." Shizuo chuckled again. "and I have barely touched you yet."

Izaya`s face was completely red with embaressment and anger, he glared up at the blonde. Then his expression changed to his usual insulting demeanor.

"If you want your reward, then why are you taking so long to get it Shizuo?" Izaya said in challenge.

Shizuo chuckled again. "Try to act tough all you want Iza-kun." He kissed the raven on the lips. "But I`ll have you crying and begging soon enough."

Izaya gulped as Shizuo leaned down for another kiss. 'What the hell did I just get myself into.'

Shizuo licked Izaya`s lower lip to ask for entrance, but the raven refused. The blonde started to unbutton the shirt that Izaya borrowed from him. Opening it up to display the males pale chest, Shizuo traced his hands over the pale chest and to the males pink nipples. As he started to play with the pink buds the raven gasped, and the blonde took the chance to slide his tongue into the others mouth for a deeper kiss.

The raven could feel his control slipping as the blonde dominated his mouth, and played with his body. Izaya started to whimper into the kiss, now wishing the blonde would stop his teasing. Finally, the blonde came up for air, giving the raven a chance to speak.

"Shizuo…please…stop teasing." The raven pleaded.

Shizuo smirked, leaning down to whisper in the informants ear.

"What do you want me to do, Iza-kun?" Shizuo asked in a mocking tone before kissing the ravens neck.

Izaya whined at the touch. He held the blondes head in his hands, and then leaning forward. He licked down the blondes ear, to bite his earlobe.

"I need you now Shizu-chan." The raven whispered in the most seductive tone.

Shizuo wasted no time to pull down the ravens jeans and boxers and lift his legs onto his lap. He held tightly to the informants hips. And leaned back down to touch their foreheads together.

"We`ll need to prepare you first."

Izaya nodded and motioned toward the night stand. Shizuo opened the drawer to the night stand and took out the lube which was inside. He smiled at Izaya. And kissed his forehead. Opening the lube he put it on his fingers and brought them down to the ravens puckered hole. Izaya whimpered at the cool touch, and his back arched as the fingers entered.

The raven fidgeted as the blonde thrust his finger into him, and then started to gradually add more fingers. Until the blonde was sure the raven was prepared. He pulled his fingers out. The informant whined, and grabbed onto the collar of Shizuo`s grey shirt. His eyes were half lidded and he was panting.

"take it off." The raven ordered.

Shizuo gave a smirk as he stripped his shirt off and threw it to the floor. He then unzipped his pants and released his own hardened member. He lined it up with Izaya`s hole. And in one quick motion he thrust in. Izaya gave out pleasured moans as Shizuo pounded into him.

"Shizuo~~..more"

The blonde continued his thrust as he stroked the ravens member at the same time. They continued their heated moment until both were spent. Izaya`s release all over both their chests.

Izaya was clinging onto Shizuo`s neck and refused to let go as he came down from his high. He could feel Shizuo`s semen inside of him, and he whined into the blondes shoulder. Shizuo chuckled, making a shiver go down Izaya`s spine. Shizuo put his hand on the ravens head and laid them both down to sleep.

"You`re mine for a week right?" Shizuo asked with a smile.

The raven`s face turned red again and he hit the bigger males chest.

"stupid brute."

Izaya could feel sleep come over him. He snuggled into Shizuo`s chest and then drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**well now I am not sure if I will write a sequel, like what happens for the week after the bet. But I am open to ideas. **

**kk thats all for now.**


End file.
